Merveilleux
by Sophy Jackman
Summary: Oneshot. Ron teste une potion de Suggestion sur Hermione, ce qui ne manquera pas de lui attirer des ennuis. Pure fluff RonHermione. Trad de That HP Guy.


J'ai toujours voulu écrire une histoire de potion qui tourne mal. Avec un Ron sexy en plus ! Et bien voilà c'est fait ! J'espère que ça vous plaira.

* * *

_Merveilleux_

"Maintenant, ajoutez l'extrait de limace cornue... lentement... et aussitôt que la potion vire au rouge, enlevez-la du feu." Hermione lisait les instructions alors que Ron raclait l'extrait dans le chaudron et qu'Harry enfilait ses lunettes de protection, se tenant prêt à remettre le chaudron sur le feu.

La potion visqueuse commença à s'assombrir, et acquit rapidement une nuance rosée. Harry la souleva pour la mettre dans un bac refroidissant, et regarda la couleur s'obscurcir davantage, devenant d'un vermillon brillant. "Laissez-la refroidir quelques minutes, et vous pouvez l'essayer."

Une fois que la potion eut refroidi et que la couleur se fut assombrie, Ron en prit une petite portion avec un compte-goutte. "A qui est-ce le tour d'être le cobaye aujourd'hui ?" demanda-t-il.

"Ce n'est pas moi cette fois !" affirma vite Harry. "Je sens encore le goût de l'antidote que Rogue m'a fait prendre après que votre potion de Pimentation m'ait changé en orange vif."

"Bien, ce ne peut pas être moi. Je suis allergique à tout ce qui contient de la limace, comme vous le savez, après l'incident de 2ème année." Ron se tourna vers Hermione avec le compte-goutte dans la main. "Et donc, ça signifie que c'est toi qui l'emportes, Miss Granger."

"Pourquoi est-ce que je suspecte un complot contre moi ?" Hermione fronça les sourcils et son visage devint sombre.

"Non, non, pourquoi est-ce que tu soupçonnes ça ? Tout ce que cette potion fera, c'est de te rendre sensible à la suggestion. Tu ne feras rien que tu ne veuilles déjà faire au plus profond de toi." D'après l'expression du visage d'Harry, celle de Ron devait sembler positivement diabolique. Hermione paraissait méfiante comme si elle pouvait voir les rouages tourner dans la tête de Ron alors qu'elle réfléchissait à la manière de tester la potion efficacement.

Hermione croisa les bras et abandonna avec mauvaise grâce. "D'accord, donne-la-moi."

"Non. Ouvre grand !" Ron présenta le compte-goutte et Hermione affecta un air de grande patience et ouvrit la bouche avec réticence. Il appliqua deux gouttes sur sa langue.

Elle fit une horrible grimace. "Oh, c'est terrible. Bien pire que la potion que m'avait donné Mme Pomfresh quand j'étais en chat." Harry et Ron rirent avec bonne humeur de son évidente déconvenue.

Ils attendirent quelques minutes, pour être sûrs que ça marche. Harry demanda : "Donc, Ron, comment est-ce que nous pouvons voir que cette chose marche comme prévu ?"

"Oh, t'inquiète pas, j'y avais déjà pensé." Ron sourit calmement. Il se tourna vers Hermione et dit d'un air nonchalant : "Dis Hermione, si tu venais m'embrasser ?"

Hermione se leva de son siège et avança vers Ron, dont les yeux s'écarquillaient à mesure qu'elle s'approchait. Elle enroula ses bras autour de ses épaules et se haussa sur la pointe des pieds. Ensuite, il sentit ses lèvres sur les siennes, se pressant fermement. Il se reprit assez vite pour lui rendre son baiser, et il sentit sa bouche s'ouvrir sous la sienne et sa langue taquiner la sienne. Le coeur de Ron manqua quelques battements quand Hermione mordilla sa lèvre inférieure. Ses bras l'encerclèrent sans même qu'il y pense.

Après ce qui sembla être une éternité, elle recula et regarda le visage enflammé de Ron d'un air méprisant. Et elle le gifla, aussi fort que quand elle avait frappé Malfoy en troisième année.

"Ron ! Comment est-ce que tu _oses _profiter de moi de cette façon ?"

Ron essayait de reprendre ses esprits ; il était en train de balbutier quand il retrouva sa voix. "Quoi ? Hermione ! Ne sois pas fâchée. C'était m..."

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir. "C'était marrant ?" siffla-t-elle. Ses yeux se rétrécirent dangereusement. "C'est ça que tu penses ? Ron Weasley, ne viens plus jamais me parler !" Elle sortit avec raideur de la classe de Potions, oubliant complètement son sac et ses livres sur le sol à côté de sa chaise vide.

"Harry ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?" Ron paraissait confus et très inquiet. "J'allais dire que c'était merveilleux. Juste... merveilleux."

--------------------------------------------------------

Un bruit sourd arracha Hermione à ses devoirs avec un sursaut. Quelqu'un avait posé sans hésiter une petite fiole de potion rouge sur son table. Elle plissa les yeux quand elle vit que c'était Ron qui se tenait devant elle. Elle l'ignora délibérément et retourna écrire son devoir d'Arithmancie.

"Très bien Granger. Ca suffit. J'en ai ras le bol de supporter ton humeur de chien. Donc, je pense qu'il est temps que nous réglions ça une bonne fois pour toutes." A cette déclaration, il se tourna vers les autres dans la salle commune et, élevant la voix, il annonça : "Bien, vous tous, observez !"

Ron patienta jusqu'à ce qu'il ait capté l'attention de la plupart de ses camarades. Il prit la bouteille qu'il avait apporté, laissa tomber trois gouttes du liquide sur sa langue, et fit une sale tête. "Beurk ! C'est répugnant ! Maintenant, Hermione, tu peux avoir ta revanche. C'est l'heure de me faire payer." Il croisa les bras et attendit qu'elle lui donne un ordre.

Hermione y ferma son livre d'Arithmancie avec un claquement. "Très bien Ron, si tu veux qu'on fasse comme ça, j'entre ton jeu." Elle se leva et donna son premier ordre. "A genoux !" Il y eut un "Oooh" étouffé venant de la foule, mais bien qu'Hermione rougisse, elle persévéra.

Obéissant, Ron tomba sur ses genoux devant elle. Il regarda Hermione en attendant. Quelques rires retentirent parmi les étudiants éparpillés, et Harry secoua la tête avec incrédulité.

"Maintenant, aboie comme un chien !" ordonna-t-elle.

Ron aboya, en alternant les jappements et les grognements. Il alla même jusqu'à lever les bras et plier les poignets, imitant un chien qui quémande.

"Très bien, très bien, ça suffit", cria Hermione, et Ron se calma mais commença à haleter. Les frères Crivey semblaient sur le point de tomber dans les pommes tellement ils rigolaient.

Hermione réfléchit un moment puis proposa : "D'accord, et maintenant la chanson de l'école... avec une voix de fausset !"

Toujours agenouillé, la voix criarde de Ron résonna : "Poudlard, Poudlard, Pouuuuudlaaaaaaard..." Il continua à chanter à pleins poumons, accompagné par les gloussements de Lavande et Parvati. Ginny riait tellement qu'elle tomba littéralement de sa chaise.

"Bien, Ron, encore une chose." Hermione sourit d'un air malicieux et adopta l'accent de Ron : "Dis, et si tu venais m'embrasser ?"

L'assemblée des Griffondors eut le souffle coupé alors que Ron sauta sur ses pieds et marcha vers elle. Elle commença à reculer. "Stop, Ron !" cria-t-elle.

"Je pense que tu as oublié comment marche la potion, Hermione. Tu peux seulement le forcer à faire ce qu'il ne penserait pas faire habituellement !" lui rappela Harry, au milieu des éclats de rire et des sifflements.

Ron rattrapa enfin Hermione, et la coinça dans un coin, ses bras de chaque côté de son corps pour prévenir sa fuite. Il regarda son visage et elle leva la tête, nerveuse et apeurée. Il déplaça ses mains jusqu'à ses épaules alors qu'il baissait la tête pour rencontrer la sienne. Il appuya ses lèvres contre celles d'Hermione, et elle se sentit immédiatement fondre contre lui.

Même avec une audience d'une douzaine de personnes, Ron ne se retint pas. Les lèvres d'Hermione s'ouvrirent contre les siennes, et elle sentit son haleine chaude se mêler à la sienne. Il embrassait. Il mordillait. Il fit courir la pointe de sa langue sur ses lèvres et sur sa langue. Elle lui répondit avec de petits miaulements heureux.

Il cassa le baiser brutalement. Les yeux d'Hermione étaient toujours fermés, révélant le plaisir qu'elle ressentait. Ses paupières battirent et elle fixa les yeux de Ron. Son visage s'empourpra rapidement alors que la salle explosait en applaudissements, acclamations et sifflements. Elle se détacha de Ron et courut vers le dortoir des filles.

------------------------------------------

Harry attendit que Ron approche. Le visage de Ron était rouge alors qu'il faisait face à ses camarades, mais il souriait. Ils commencèrent tous deux à quitter la salle pour leur propre dortoir quand Ginny les appela. "Ron, est-ce que je peux garder le reste de la potion ?" Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Harry et rougit un peu, mais ne rentra pas dans les détails.

"Non, Ginny, tu ferais mieux de la jeter."

Harry était sidéré. "Ron, cette potion est une plaie à faire. Est-ce que tu es sûr de vouloir t'en débarrasser ?" Le reste des Griffondors étaient juste ébahis ; ils avaient tous trimé sur leur potion de Suggestion cette semaine, et savaient combien elle était dure à faire.

"Pourquoi pas ? Cette potion particulière est du jus de citrouille avec un charme colorant." Et Ron sortit de la salle pendant que tout le monde gardait un silence stupéfait.

* * *

Sacré Ron ! On le changera pas. Reviews please ! 


End file.
